My stubborn old mule
by i'mjustwriting16
Summary: The stubbornness of Hermione Granger could well be a useful thing to have on your side... Especially when you factor in that marriage law... Not a very typical marriage law fic, at least I' m trying not to make it so. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is now my second story... It's another Harry Potter fanfic, but different pairing now.**

**So I hope you enjoy it, I don't own Harry Potter or an of the characters. (Unless they are an OC in my story, at which point I will inform you of such. ;) xx**

Nobody said a word, they all just stood there frozen.

"I'll make a pot of tea..." Molly said loudly, clattering up from the scrubbed wooden bench and bustling around the small kitchen. Waving her wand at the kettle, which caused it to rattle and emit a hissing noise as the water inside suddenly began to boil. The noise sounded loud and out of place in the otherwise silent room. The letters were sat in the middle of the room, where they had been left like a poisonous creature nobody wanted to handle.

The words: Marriage law, printed across the top in the ink green that was commonplace in the Wizarding world.

They had arrived earlier on in the day, each letter identical apart from the name at the bottom.

The name of their partner. When Hermione's had arrived, she had read ahead of everybody else, then re read it as well in double time.

The words didn't change.

_**Dear Miss Granger,**_

_**Due to the aftermath of the tragic war, the ministry has seen fit to impose several new laws.**_

_**The only one of which to affect you majorly is the most recent; the marriage law.**_

_**Owing to a distinct loss in the wizarding community, every young woman and man over the age of adulthood (seventeen), is to be married to a person matched to them for a reason by the Ministry in the department of mysteries.**_

_**In certain cases, such as a prearranged marriage or engagement having been planned prior to this letter, or in instances of abuse, there will be an open day at the ministry inthe 23rd of July in which these matters can be discussed with a member if the ministry in full confidentiality.**_

_**The person you are to be matched with is written below:**_

_**Charlie Weasley.**_

_**Hoping you are well,**_

_**Department of international Wizarding laws and relations.**_

It seemed ironic that at that very moment, Charlie was not even here. He was running late from Romania where he spent the vast majority of his time studying dragons... Was she supposed to leave her entire life and head to Romania with him? And se had wanted to return to Hogwarts to complete a final year too... Why should she have to put her entire life on hold because of this law?

"Who did you get 'Mione?" Ron whispered from across her. The first person to speak since Molly making tea.

Hermione merely shook her head slightly, trying to convey she didn't want to talk. The pain in his eyes was evident as he looked down at the table again. She knew at once what he was thinking of... The kiss they had shared in the final battle. The whole wizarding world seemed to be holding it's breath, along with Ron himself, for them to be married... But those feelings of a school girl crush had long since abated for Hermione. If she was honest with herself, it was when she asked him to stay that night in the tent... An he left. Nothing had been the same since, even after they had patched up their friendship.

"Here we go..." Molly said, placing a tray with a plate of biscuits and several mugs on it, down on the table. Remembering what Ron said once in their third year about his Mum making tea whenever anybody was upset, Hermione smiled faintly... Until a thought struck her...

Molly was now her Mum.

Sure she had always admired Mrs Weasley. Her motherly ways extended to anybody who gave her chance and left you feeling powerless towards her maternal instincts... But... She was her best friends Mum, the woman who had let her stay in her house during the holidays and teased her and Ginny about boys good naturally... But she had never seriously thought about Molly as a Mum... Outside the girlish fantasies where Ron swooped in horseback with a diamond ring, she had never really thought about marriage or life pub of school whatsoever really... The thought of husbands and children had always been second in her idea of a perfect future. Seconded by moving up in her career and making a difference in the world.

"Who did you get?" she heard Rom ask Harry shakily. Harry jumped and looked up pale and clammy looking, the whole table raised there heads from their own thoughts to look at Harry suddenly.

"Erm... G... G..." He paused, wetting his lips nervously, and then tries again, "Ginny." Molly beams at him, true happiness bursting through her lined face for the first time since the fake smiles she had been trying to hold up for the sake of everybody else all day.

"Oh Harry dear!" she says tearfully, wrapping her arms around him and engulfing him in one of the famous Molly hugs.

"Well that's nit fair!" Ron moaned loudly, a look of outrage on his face now. "How come he gets to stay with his girlfriend!?"

"Ron... You don't have a girlfriend..." Bill muttered from the sofa where he and Fleur were sat, his hand resting the bulge that was Fleur's stomach as they watched everybody else. Being exempt as they were already married, they still felt bad for everybody else and had no idea what to say.

"That's beside the point! I may not want to marry Luna!" he said angrily, using red as he said so. Inspire of the situation, everybody looked up in shock.

"Loony?" Asked George, as though he could not believe it.

Ron threw him a withering glance, that clearly said he did not want to repeat the words he had just said. Fred and George burst out laughing.

"Mum, I think you should not let them reproduce... Think of the grandchildren for pity sake!" Fred said, identifiable now from his brother easily due to one having two ears, the other one.

"Alright who'd you get?" Ron demanded, ears now bypassing crimson.

"Katie Bell." he said proudly, winking at his brother.

"I got Angelina." George said smiling too.

"I know it's a shock at first George..." Fred began, "but I'm thinking the only bad part of this is the suddenness... The girls themselves are pretty decent right?!" he said seriously.

"Yeah, better than old Loony." George admitted, winking at Ron too now.

"Who'd you get Mia?" Fred asked her when he and George ran of of jokes about Luna. Snapping out of her reverie, Hermione looked up at him irritably.

"My name isn't Mia!"

"Alright, Mia, but who's you're man to be?" A look of horror crossed Georges face.

"Or did you get a woman?" he asked quietly, still teasing slightly.

"No!" She shouted, closing her eyes quickly as unwanted images flickered through her mind.

"I'm here!" Came the voice of Charlie from the door as he flung it open and stood grinning at the entire family.

Hermione ducked her head at once, thankful (for once) towards her bushy hair as it hid her blush from the others.

"Charlie dear..." Molly said, voice shaking a little, "A letter for you... Everybody opened theirs... It's about... Well... I'll let you read it..." she finished awkwardly as he ripped the letter open and scanned down it. His eyes reached the bottom and then backtracked, re reading as though he was unsure of what he had just read.

"Charlie dear?" Molly asked, the question left hanging. She tried again, this time sounding slightly hysterical. "Charlie dear..." he looked up at her, eyes almost appearing to not see her.

"Who has he got!?" Demanded Fred and George, jumping up at once and trying to read his letter. Hermione peered up now, knowing Charlie had read it. There eyes met as he stared back at her in shock.

"Hermione Granger." he whispered at the same time she whispered, "Me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, a new chapter already! Even though so far nobody has really fav or reviewed etc... I just really enjoy writing tbh.**

**I'm trying to stay in character as much as possible here, so please let me know if you think I am getting it right, and I just hope you enjoy it.**

**Hehe, time to do a disclaimer again I guess... Well, none of it's mine, as much as I may wish otherwise. :p**

**Without further ado then, a new chapter. :') xx**

"So... Let me get this straight..." Charlie began awkwardly, but was cut off by Hermione who seemed to be taking the news pretty bad.

"No!" she snapped, raising her palms in the air.

They were inside the ministry, as Hermione had insisted they go along to this open day and force them to see reason, so far... This plan was not working.

She had put on her best grey suit, the one that she had worn for job interview at St Mungos, and was determined to prove she could not be married.

Having gathered sufficient, and what she hoped was substantial, proof from past history texts that the marriage law never worked, she slammed that down on the desk of the timid looking man who was dealing with them.

"There!" she all but shrieked, "evidence. This law never has, and never will work!"

The man flicked through nervously, and then closed it quickly, wetting his lips anxiously with the tip of his Tongue.

"Look... I'm sorry, but unless you were married before this law came out or are at risk, I can't help you..."

Half an hour later, they stormed out, well Hermione did... Charlie merely held the door open and walked out calmly.

"They can't!" she screeched as he jogged to catch up to her. "They just can't... It's not right!"

"They kind of are Mia..." he muttered.

"Not you as well!" she shouted closing her eyes; Charlie stopped walking looked both puzzled and scared.

"My name is Hermione... I hate it when people shorten it..."

"Oh... Ron always-"

"Yeah, and that's Ron." she snapped, walking on ahead before stopping and looking back.

"I'm sorry Charlie..." she sighed, "I shouldn't take my frustration out on you..."

"It's alright, I know you're just stressed." he said easily, throwing an easy grin in her direction. Hermione blushed and turned away.

"Right..." she said quietly to fill the silence that settled between them.

"How about we go and get some lunch?" he asked suddenly. Her eyes lit up as she nodded eagerly.

"You sure?" she checked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's not like there's any rush, besides... We have a wedding to plan." He reminded her; she nodded, only tensing up momentarily at the reminder of their fast approaching wedding.

"I suppose..." she said as they set off for a small cafe.

"Hungry?" Charlie asked amused as he watched Hermione dig into a large plate of the chips that the waitress had just brought her.

"Yeah..." She said, whilst sprinkling some salt over her chips, "Problem?" She asked as she looked up to see him still grinning. Charlie shook his head quickly; deciding today really must be a bad day for Hermione. Meanwhile, Hermione was wondering what Charlie was still watching her for. "Well...?" she asked again, sounding confused now.

"It's just good to see a girl actually eat..." He said airily, picking up his own fork at last and starting on the pasta another waiter had just brought him.

"Well... We are getting married in less than two months..."She explained, returning to her plate moodily, "I don't see the point in pretending anything." She said.

"Good, you should give more girls lectures like that." Charlie grinned as he continued eating.

"I used to write a blog when I was younger." Hermione said, before frowning, "But you don't know what that is of course..." She muttered, "Erm... It's like a diary... But it is on the internet... That's a thing on a computer, which lets you search for things, and watch things on it." Charlie just stared at that, before shrugging as he looked down at his food again.

"Okay." Was his reply, and Hermione laughed, causing him to look up in shock.

"You have no idea what I am on about, do you?" She asked in answer to his questioning look.

"Well, no... But I think it is one of those things that use that Elektricity that Dad is nuts about right?"

"Yeah," she admitted smirking, "yeah it is..."

They ate in silence for a while, until Charlie awkwardly broke the tension by clearing his throat.

"I wondered what we are going to do..." He said when he caught her attention several coughs later as she (giggling) asked if he required a cough drop, "When were married I mean." He clarified as she shrugged.

Hermione looked down at the tablecloth again, taking a deep breath.

"You can't just leave work..." She said quietly, to which he nodded, as though it had been a question. "And I... By law, am required to stay with you..." Again he nodded like it was another question. "Not much we can discuss then is there..." She stated, looking up at him once more, into the green eyes set in a tanned face that was surrounded by long red hair (the trademark Weasley in him) Charlie Weasley.. The man she was supposed to marry in less than two months.

It was so unfair, this law the ministry had imposed on them all, like they had the right to choose who and when people should marry. And what if she never fell in love Charlie? Sure maybe they could develop a bond perhaps even a slight crush, she had to admit he was good looking, and nobody could deny he was not fun to be around. The carefree attitude he held towards life was infectious, and even she felt a little lighter after spending lunch with him.

"Did you hear me Mia- Hermione?" Charlie asked, breaking her out of her thoughts. Charlie cursed himself internally, he had never let her nickname slip out again, and she was only just starting to lighten up. Luckily, she had not heard, and turned to face him blinking slightly.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said; it's not fair I know... But I think we can make it work, we can visit every weekend if you like and after the first few years, they give the couples a longer leash so to speak."

They finished their meal and left soon after, apparating back to burrow, each lost in different thoughts.

"How'd it go?" Ron asked as they walked in, Charlie slightly behind Hermione. "Are they going to let you off?" The marriage between his ex and older brother seemed to have freaked Ron out more than anybody, and he had been one of the most supportive in their going to the ministry today, to the extent of helping out with the research.

"No such luck." Hermione said tiredly, then turned to Charlie, "We need to ask your Mum about the Cake." He nodded, and they walked through to the kitchen where Molly was sat with Ginny and Luna going through a dress magazine and tapping the ones they liked with her wand so a circle appeared around them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really will have to try and put a limit on how often I update you know... But I couldn't resist. This was a fun chapter to write, for no reason other than that I love Luna. :')**

**Anyways, nope... I still don't own Harry Potter (though I wish I did, he was my first crush. ;) but I do love writing fan fiction so... Here I am! :D**

"You look wonderful Ginny!" Said Mrs Weasley as Ginny reappeared from behind the curtains where she had been trying on a new dress.

"You don't think it's a little too... Puffy perhaps?" Ginny said, experimentally tugging at the puffed out sleeves.

"No, not at all!" Said Molly, eyes still watering as she clambered over the bags containing shoes and jewellery to get to her daughter, and tugging at the neck to make it go a bit higher, "You look just like my little princess you used to!"

"Hermione, what do you think?" Ginny asked, peering over at her best friend who was currently slumped in her chair and drawing something on a notepad they had brought to cross off the things they had bought from the shopping list. She glanced at Ginny quickly, and then returned to the pad, nodding as she did so.

"Looks lovely on you Gin." She said faintly, adding in a line to her doodle.

"You say that about all of them." Ginny muttered, tilting sideways in front of the mirror, trying to decide if she liked the puffy sleeves, or not.

"I heard that!" Hermione teased, looking up again and smiling. "And I'm sorry; I just was never really good at the whole dresses thing." She admitted, standing up.

"What do you think?" came the shy and dreamy voice of Luna, who emerged suddenly from the curtain to Ginny's right, in robes of bright sunny yellow. Luna had been the hardest of all to provide a dress for; as she was adamant it had to be a yellow dress, so that the sun colours would bring good luck.

"Erm...It certainly fits your criteria..." Hermione said awkwardly, smiling at the blonde haired girl and walking over to her.

"Daddy always said you have to wear sun colours at a wedding, and I quite like the idea..." She paused for a moment as though thoughtful, and then said in the same dreamy tone of voice, "Plus it brings fertility with it. The old witches in the castles used to wear them when they had difficulty conceiving, and it worked. I suppose you have to try anything, I also hear they add to your attractiveness that's why the Chortling Whizles are yellow in spring, so they can attract a mate."

Molly suddenly became very interested in adjusting the lace on Ginny's collar and did not comment on Luna's bizarre viewpoint.

"It looks lovely on you Luna." Hermione said, shocking herself as she realised she meant it. The unique feature of Luna just oozed through it and made the dress seem as though it was made for her.

"Thank you Hermione, I think I shall buy it you know. I'm sure Ron will love it." Luna said excitedly.

"Speaking of Ron, how is he being? Is he excited about the wedding?" Hermione asked.

"We don't speak of too much, he would really rather marry you don't you know, but he can't see how happy you and Charlie will be." Luna said, smiling as serene as ever.

"Yes... Well..." Hermione stuttered, unsure of how to act or what to say, until she was saved by Ginny who announced she had seen the perfect dress and ran over to the shelf to get it.

Thankful for the distraction from the open and honest eyes of Luna, Hermione turned to Ginny and her mouth dropped open at the dress.

It was a flowing silk with an ever so slight laced pattern embroidered on it and a string of pearls for the beaded straps which criss-crossed over on the back which dipped open about halfway down.

"I'm going to try it on." She announced, before she left she turned to Hermione, "You pick one now, when I come out, I want to see you in a dress." She warned, before beaming again and closing the curtain.

Feeling it would be better for her own safety more than anything; Hermione grabbed one off the rack at random and headed into the curtain to Ginny's left, while Luna went to pay for her dress.

Inside the changing room, Hermione glanced at herself in the mirror; the dress she had picked was actually quite lovely. It was designed for a tall willowy figure and it accentuated her figure nicely whilst maintaining modesty. It was loose, yet still taut silk; with long sleeves, and no pattern whatsoever. The neck sat wonderfully on her shoulders and kept her covered yet was not too high.

"Come on out Hermione dear, let's have a look!" came the voice of Mrs Weasley from just outside.

"Just a moment! Hermione called back, looking herself up and down again. Would Charlie like it? Surely that was supposed to be considered when buying your wedding dress? Would it make his heart flutter, or would he just disregard it and get the ceremony over with? It was not so much that she really cared what he felt of her physically...But that didn't mean she wanted to be thought of as ugly. Taking a deep breath, she stepped outside the room into the shop again.

"Oh Hermione... That's perfect dear!" Molly said upon seeing her. Hermione realised she must of been in their longer than she believed when she saw Ginny with her dress in a bag beside her. Luna smiled too, though she did mention how the yellow would suit her too.

"Will your parents be able to attend Hermione dear?" Asked Molly as they sat down in the leaky cauldron later and waited for Tom to bring them their bowl of soup each.

Hermione shrugged, buttering her piece of a bread roll absently and then eating it. Things had been a bit rocky between her and her parents when she had found them and modified their memories. They understood why she had to do it, but the strain on their relationship with their only daughter was that they felt they couldn't trust her now... Hermione understood of course, she would probably act the same. For the first time in her life, she had used her magic against her parents. Sure it was to save them, but she had forcibly made them leave her, and they found it hard to get past that.

"They'll come around dear." Molly said quietly, as though reading Hermione's thoughts. Hermione merely nodded, trying (perhaps failing) to smile.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" piped up Luna suddenly, smiling over in the direction of a certain redhead who had just walked in. He froze at once, as did Harry and Charlie, all three of them looking guilty. Fred and George appeared next, peering around the entrance as though trying to spot the hold up.

"Ah." Said Fred.

"Oh." Said George.

"Kind of puts a damper on that lads." continued Fred.

"Yeah, you three should probably skedaddle." Finished George; before shoving something in the hands of Harry and Ron, before leaving.

"What are they on about?" Asked Ginny confused, as she followed the twins retreating backs with her eyes.

"It's Fred and George, who knows!" Said Harry; walking forwards and giving her a peck on the cheek. Molly glared at her two sons, as though saying Harry had set the standard for them. They blushed and looked away quickly.

"Ron, look at my new dress!" Luna said excitedly, pulling it out of the bag. "It's the one I told you about the other night, it brings good luck, attractiveness and fertility! Do you remember?" Ron looked as though he remembered only too well as he blushed and tried to smile and nod at the same time, Ginny stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to the Guest who reviewed and asked for more, you reminded me to update!**

**Another chapter! So I am quite proud of myself because I always end up struggling to finish stories, but I've done quite well so far! :D**

**I don't own Harry Potter that would be J.K. Rowling, who is definitely not me, because she is a LOT better of an author than me I can assure you.**

"Why are we going out again?" Hermione asked in confusion as Charlie held open the door to the restaurant for her, and closed it behind them.

"We have to get to know each other Mi- Hermione I mean..." he said, relieved when she simply raised her eyebrows at her nickname. She seemed to be genuinely happier today than the last time, perhaps it was because of the Ministry that time, he didn't truly think she could be so moody really; it didn't tally with Harry and Ron's love for her.

"And plus I have a gift for you..." he heard himself say nervously as he held out her chair. She sat down and looked up in shock at him.

"A gift?" she asked, as though she didn't believe him. He nodded, and sat down himself.

"Yeah... Look I know that this whole marriage was not what you wanted... It didn't exactly fit into my plans either to be honest, but me and the lads agreed; it was still appropriate for us all to give you a ring each. That's where we went today." he explained, sliding a small red velvet box in her direction across the table. "I want you to have it. Please, it would make me feel better." he said quickly as she tried to say how he needn't have done this. She opened the box, the ring inside was... Normal. Practical. Not too flashy. A simple diamond, quite small, placed in the middle of the silver band which glinted as he slid it onto her finger gently.

"They had some flashier ones there, but I thought you would prefer this." Charlie said quietly, and she nodded, smiling up at him genuinely.

"I love it... Thank you so much Charlie." she said honestly.

They enjoyed their "date" which seemed more just like a meal with a new friend. Although both had to admit, and did in the end, that they had enjoyed it.

They made an effort to talk about each other, asking a question, which both had to answer, before another question could be asked. They took it in turns to ask the questions.

"What's your favourite song?" Charlie asked, as he took a sip from his glass of butterbeer and smiled while he waited for her to answer. She paused to think, stroking the rim of her glass with the tip of her finger while she waited, then finally said.

"Have you heard of Annie's song by John Denver? Or Feels lime home, Edwina Hayes version?"

"I haven't heard them..." Charlie said, wrinkling his nose as he tried to remember if he had or not, a habit (Hermione was fast learning) he did whenever he thought hard about something.

"They are Muggles; I will play you them later." She promised. "What about you? What's your favourite?"

"Well... I went through a weird sister phase, but I think I'm getting too old for modern music now," he grinned, "I actually like just the plain instruments, bit different to what most expect given the whole dragon tamer and muscle." he says.

"Who do you like?" Hermione asked interestedly, leaning in slightly, so she could hear him better.

"I actually quite like Beethoven and probably... Bach. They were wizards you know." Charlie said, nodding at her as though he felt cool for having this knowledge.

"Yeah. They were educated at home, instead of at an official school though, so nobody knows their grades or full ability." Hermione said wistfully, as though she had tried herself to look up this information and felt insulted at the lack of it.

"Yeah, they were amazing though." he said.

"Are you going to order?" asked a disgruntled waiter a while later, "You have to go if you're not."

"We have to go now..." Charlie said awkwardly, and Hermione picked up a bread roll quickly, while he apologised.

"Why are leaving so quickly?" she asked, munching on the bread as they walked around outside.

"Because we're going here instead." he told her pouring a little way off, Hermione squinted to read the sign hanging from the small shack like building.

Chippy.

They bought a bag each, and took them to sit on a bench on the side of the road.

"I prefer this." Hermione announced suddenly, looking around her.

"Really?" he asked shocked, when his Dad had suggested they all do this, he had stressed how important it was to plan and have a fantastic idea that she would love. All he had done was chatter for an, or two, and then buy her a bag of chips. (Well half a bag, she insisted they go halves on the bill.)

"Yeah," She continued quietly, "It's simple and easy. Thank you for bringing Me." she smiled at him, and then returned to eating the rest of her chips.

"Y-y-your welcome..." Charlie said slightly shaky but trying to even his voice out.

After they finally finished eating at around six, they decided to head back because awkwardness seemed to have settled between them, and they couldn't think of anything else to do.

They entered the burrow, relieved to find nobody in the living room ready to bother them about how it went.

"I'll go and... Lie down I think..." Charlie suggested awkwardly.

"Yeah... Me too..." Hermione said, following up the stairs. "I mean like in my room and everything... Well Ginny's room, but you know what I mean..." She stuttered upon hearing what she had said.

"Yeah..." he said quietly. They stood there a moment, and then practically sprinted into the opposite rooms, Hermione in Ginny's, and Charlie in his and Bill's old room they used to share. However now that Bill was married, it was him and Percy.

"Hello, your back early." said both Ginny and Percy at the same, although in separate rooms.

"Yeah..." Hermione and Charlie muttered back, sinking onto their beds almost in synchronisation, although they didn't know it.

"So... Did you kiss?" Ginny asked, at the same time Percy said, "Well please be careful how much noise you make, I will hex you if you start snoring, I'm trying to write this."

Back in Ginny's room, Hermione groaned into her pillow.

"No! And why would I tell you if we had?" she meant it rhetorically, but Ginny shrugged and said, "Because then we can swap grisly details on technique?" she suggested yawning.

"You're disgusting!" Hermione said, throwing one of the beds fluffy cushions in the direction of the red head now grinning on her own bed.

"So did you?" She asked, as though she couldn't help it.

"No." Hermione said, hoping that was not regret in her voice.

******************Separate time period********************

"Right, So Fred and George, yours is a joint wedding, 21st of July." Molly checked, glancing at the over the calendar she was holding.

They nodded their approval, as they had their mouths full of toast at the time and could not reply.

"Right, then Ron and Luna, any date?" she asked, mainly directing it at Ron.

"I think we should have it on the 14th." Luna put in, stirring her porridge and adding some syrup to it as she did so with her wand. She had been staying with them in since it had been announced she was to be with Ron in order to help with the preparations. Admittedly she sometimes hindered progress with the way she was, but you couldn't exactly leave the bride out of her own wedding could you?

"Whatever." Ron shrugged as though any day would be too soon for him, and Ginny and Hermione glared at him. "What?" he asked, as though he really could not see what he had done wrong.

"Okay, 14th it is then. Now Charlie and Hermione, do you have any day planned?" Molly continued as though she had not noticed anything.

Startled at being asked, Hermione and Charlie jumped, then turned to look at each other as if asking.

"I have to be back at in Romania in two months, so we have to be back before then." was all Charlie said. Although Hermione understood this, she still felt a surge of anger at the way he assumed that she would just have to go with this. What if she wanted to wait a while longer? The ministry had told her he had a maximum of five months to be married in... Why couldn't they wait till after then? Fighting to keep her voice even, she suggested this to them.

"Absolutely not!" Molly said at once. "I'm not too sure how these things go in the Muggle world, but we have to be married first in the Wizarding world."

"Can't we just... I will stay here then?" Hermione tried, more than a little upset at the way everybody but Harry was looking at her now. In pure shock that she would suggest such a thing.

"I can't come back down till new year, so it would take us over the time frame." Charlie explained quickly.

"Wizards have to be married first?" Harry asked sounding puzzled.

Everybody nodded.

"Yes dear, it will be an even stricter rule now they have the marriage law too." Molly told him.

"Well... I don't think I'm ready yet..." Hermione said quietly.

"I know, but there is not a lot we can do..." Charlie whispered back.

"We can make it a very low key wedding Hermione." said Arthur suddenly from his armchair, "Just the basic ceremony and no after party." Molly turned to face her husband with wide eyes.

"That sounds better." Charlie said firmly, causing Hermione to feel that anger again that he did not consult with her and just decided.

"I... Well... Wouldn't you like a little party after dear?" Molly asked her, as though Hermione was her last hope.

"No thank you... I quite like the idea of just the ceremony." she said, annoyed she had to agree when she would rather have had a better solution herself.

"Right... So how about you have the 13th then?" Arthur asked, peering at the calendar his wife was holding himself. Still feeling it was still too soon for her liking, Hermione paused. Could she really manage this? Could she really get married?

"Okay." She finally said, then excused herself for a walk.

"I'm coming too." Harry announced, standing up and following her out the front door.

"You don't have to come with me Harry, I'm fine." Hermione told him warily as he caught up to her by jogging lightly.

"No you're not." he said brightly, smiling at her and carrying on walking ahead. Hermione gawped after him for a moment, just standing still, she was my used to Harry being so perceptive to emotions.

"I thought you wanted a walk?" He called back to her, a grin apparent in his voice.

Sprinting after him, Hermione caught up and shrugged when he looked at her.

"I do..." she said.

"So what's wrong?" he asked, kicking at a gnome planted in the ground which was swearing up at him angrily.

"I just..." she began, then suddenly she couldn't keep it in any longer, "Everybody seems to be fine with this law, and they seem to just accept it and go along with it!" Harry nodded, as though he understood. "I mean, it's alright for you of course, you're going to marry your girlfriend who you were planning to propose to anyway, all this has done has meant you don't have to pay for your wedding... And Fred and George always fancied those pair, and everybody else just seems to be fine. All except me, I'm marrying a man I hardly know, at least seven years my senior and who I will have to relocate for." she felt a tear slip down her cheek. "I'm not ready Harry." she said quietly, wiping it away. "I am scared to death; I don't know how to be a wife! I'm still a virgin! I wanted to remain that way! It would be difficult enough if it was a man I loved, but I don't love him. How am I supposed to sleep with a man I don't love? It would be like a one night stand, except were married!"

Harry blushed slightly, and shrugged. He didn't know what to say, what could he say? Hermione was right, they were all so wrapped up in their own life and planning their own wedding, which would involve people they loved, that they had forgotten what it would be like if you were not with your ideal person. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before finally saying, "Mione..." she glared at him through teary eyed, bit allowed him to continue, "I don't know what to say... I'm very sorry this happened, but I can't change it..." he took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around her awkwardly as she cried, "but I do know Charlie is a decent man, who would not do anything to get you hurt. What more can you ask for in these times?"

He was right of course, and Hermione knew this, she smiles weakly.

"Love?" she says jokingly, to which he nods and laughs, seeing that he is joking.

"Be thankful you're not Lavender... Ron said she got Malfoy." he told her as they set off back to the burrow.

"Wow... I feel pretty selfish right now..." she whispered.

Harry shook his head.

"You, Hermione Granger, are not selfish. You have a fair point in what you say... It's just that none of us can do anything to change what the ministry say." he says. Then he looks around him a little, and then says ever so quietly she has to strain to hear it, "The Ministry told me not to mention it to anybody... But I think you need to know, you can appeal you know... They left it out of the letter." he smiled down at her, and Hermione hugged her best friend.

"When did you get so tactful?" she teased as they reached the door again. He grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe your lectures finally made sense." he said, and then he winked, "plus I found this really helpful blog last summer, which made a lot of sense."


	5. Chapter 5

**Its Valentine's Day today; which I have decided not to celebrate, and instead just write more for my romantic fanfics. Hope you have a wonderful day anyway to all the other couples who aren't strange like me. :**

**Thanks for the reviews I got so far for this story!**

**HallowRain8587; Thanks for your review. Yeah, Lav/ Draco. I wanted to do something maybe slightly more different and out there. Bit of fun you know. Yeah, I quite like Ron and Luna too, (I stand guilty of one of those people who struggles to ship RonMione outside of the series.. Let alone write it, so I like all these other pairings.) Yeah, the weddings are coming up very soon, so I hope they live up to your expectation now!**

**Hannah: Thanks! I plan to; I really like writing this story.**

**I do not own Harry Potter ( **** ) and this is my own weird little story, **

The days following the conversation with Harry seemed to fly by quickly. Perhaps it was because Hermione flung herself into research once more, this time however she was determined to be more thorough in her approach. Harry had said she was not supposed to know about the chance to appeal... So she came up with an alibi for him so he would not lose his job. She tried to treat it like an essay for a subject in Hogwarts; she had always been able to focus for those easily. Having previously taken time off work for her wedding, which was also approaching fast, it meant she now had time to research fully.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked her one day, finding her in the library studying as usual, for the appeal.

"Yeah, you?" she asked absently, tucking her pen behind her ear, and looking up at him.

"I'm good... I just came to bring you this." he said, handing her a box.

"It's a letter from my Mum..." Hermione said in disbelief. She had sent her Mum an invitation last week, and had not heard anything back... It had been a slight worry really, but she had the appeal to worry about and up till now she had all but forgotten the lack of reply.

**Dear Hermione, **

**We were delighted to receive your letter, and offer you our congratulations upon getting married.**

**I must also apologise that we are unable to attend; your father and I required to work that day! **

**Let us know if there is anything we can get for you and your husband though. **

**Lots of love **

**Mum and Dad. x**

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked sounding alarmed, as he watched the letter shake in her hands. She nodded quickly, brushing at her eyes quickly.

"I'm fine..." she mumbled, forcing herself to smile, "Really, my parents can't make it is all." she explained, giving a half truth.

"My Mum mentioned what happened there..." Charlie said awkwardly, watching her carefully, "I want you to know... What you did was brave, and don't let anybody tell you it was selfish." He said, still watching her.

"Thank you..." She said, and then she did something he was not expecting... She hugged him. He stepped back slightly, unsure how to react, before nervously enfolding his own arms around her gently. It was not like he had never been physically been close to a girl... He had his fair share of girlfriends and women... But he could never know where he stood with Hermione. Sometimes she seemed to hate the very idea of marrying him, and dug her heels in on minor details such as the date and food... Other times she complimented him on music, date choice and seemed to enjoy his company. And now she was hugging him. Her wild mane of hair had fanned out on his chest, causing several of the more static pieces to tickle his chin.

"Are you crying?" he asked suddenly, alarmed as he felt her shaking.

"No, I'm laughing actually..." she snorted into his shirt, before looking up at him, face flushed red with laughter.

"Why?" he asked confused, was his hug so comical?

"Because we are getting married in less than a month... And I'm overtired." she giggled.

"Right..." he said, not getting it at all, women seemed to be very strange people, she was tearing up a minute ago, "Well, the library is going to close soon... Want a lift back?" he asked, pointing in the direction of the fireplace. Still laughing, she disentangles herself and grabs her things nodding.

"Sure." She steps into the fireplace with him, clutching her bags, and he holds her waist so they won't separate mid journey. "Thank you again Charlie." She says smiling as they arrive at the burrow, and break apart. Thoughts flash through her mind, darting through at top speed and each conflicting and giving a thousand different reasons why not to do what she was about to.

"You're welcome." he said, famous Weasley grin in place as he shook his hair out of his face lightly. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek quickly, turning away at once after to hide her scarlet cheeks. Charlie watched her go, even more confused now, than he had been before.

*****************Separate time*****************

The day soon dawned when it was Harry and Ginny's wedding. The weather outside seemed perfect, with its cloudless blue sky and sun beaming down on the magical marquee that had been set up as it had been for Bill and Fleur's wedding. The only difference was the decoration, which Mrs Weasley had consulted Harry and Ginny about before, and then used her wand to put them up with. The plain White Walls were replaced with a bright red, where it clashed with all the hair of the Weasley's and made them appear almost hairless on photographs. The flowers were red roses, in vases on the end of the rows people sat in, and arranged in a beautiful bouquet for Ginny to carry. Hermione stuffed her feet into the cream coloured shoes of the bridesmaids, that Ginny had chosen the day she got her dress, and then attempted to walk quickly to the room where the bride was getting ready, to help her. It was hard in these shoes and the long dress though, especially with the numerous people she kept bumping into on the stairs. The bridesmaids had gotten ready in the study (as Percy liked to call the magically enlarged room he wrote his reports in when his Dad was not using it.) which was on the ground floor, and Ginny's room was on the top floor, which mean quite a lot of running (well, trying to) upstairs whilst dodging unwitting relatives eating pieces of toast with ties hanging loose and half done up shirt buttons. Finally reaching the door, Hermione knocked timidly, and waited for Ginny to answer.

"Who is it?" Ginny called from inside.

"It's me, Hermione."

"Oh, are you on your own?" was the suspicious reply, rolling her eyes she answered that she was indeed, and could she please come in now!? In impatient tones, "Sure... Hold on, I need to undo the charm." a muffled spell was murmured, and followed by a series of loud metallic clicks and purple light.

"Don't you think that's taking tradition a bit far?" Hermione said, rolling her eyes as she stepped into the enlarged room that was Ginny's and blinking as her eyes adjusted tithe darkened room.

"Sorry, lumos!" whispered Ginny. "I had the light set so even if they got through my charm, try couldn't see my dress." Talk about a paranoid bride. Perhaps it was a mistake of hers in telling Ginny about some Muggle wedding traditions. She had told Ginny about them the other week as they discussed her plans in their room one night with a mug of hot chocolate each. Above other things, one of these was about the tradition of not letting the groom see the dress before the wedding. Funny had listened enraptures and hanging on every word as Hermione revealed "Muggle mysteries" on wedding. She had drawn the line only when Ginny asked if wedding nights were the same... ("Of course, it is not a different species!" as she blushed and effectively changed the conversation.) It appeared as though the not seeing the dress had taken deep root in the heart of Ginny to say the least. The spells and light alteration were proof.

"You look beautiful Mione!" Ginny said when the light revealed her, standing there with a glare in place at the name. "At least you did, until you started glaring like that! If looks could kill..." Hermione's glare stopped once she caught a full sight of Ginny... Her hair was the same as normal, straight down her back, having not yet been done, but it seemed to glimmer more and the red looked even more beautiful in stark contrast with the White dress and pearl straps that sat on her equally pale skin.

"Do I look alright?" Ginny asked, twirling round in front of a large mirror, with her eyes fixed on Hermione a while later. Nodding, Hermione stepped back, having finished her Ginny's hair for her. (Twisting it and pulling it into an elegant clip. It was a simple, but an effective look.) There came a tap at the door, and Ginny hastily undid the spells locking the door after the confirmation it was only her Mum. Mrs Weasley stepped inside, the veil Ginny would be wearing in her hands, as was apparently a Weasley tradition, and her eyes welled up at once, causing her to pull a scrap of lace put of her pocket (which appeared to be similar to the ones she and Madame Delcour had sported at Bill's wedding.) and dabbing at them.

"My little Ginny... Getting married..." She beamed, having waved her wand so it attached itself and wove itself under the knot in Ginny's hair.

"I will go and check on Harry." Hermione muttered, deciding to give them some privacy as Ginny hugged her Mum, and started blinking too. They said nothing, so she simply undid the spells herself, and then set off for Ron's room, where Harry was getting ready.

"It's me, I'm coming in... You better be decent!" she warned, opening the door. Harry was looking put the window, and Ron was nowhere in sight, having been forced outside already to show guests to their seats. Harry turned around when he heard her approach him, his face pale.

"Oh... Hey Mione." he said, and for once, she said nothing about the name, instead smiling as she saw his hands fumbling on his tie.

"Come here." she said, pushing his hands gently out of the way, and doing it for him, her hands being steadier than his shaking ones.

"I don't think I can do this..." He whispered hoarsely. Hermione simply continued smiling up at him.

"You can Harry, it's just nerves." she assures him.

"But what if we're not ready? You said it yourself Mione... We're all too young."

"And since when have you taken any notice of what I say?" she said lightly, finishing his tie and straightening his collar down. He grinned sheepishly, acknowledging her point. "You're going to be fine Harry. You and Ginny...You will not have a problem with this." Ron appeared in the room suddenly, having apparated directly inside.

"They're ready mate." he says quietly, and Harry nods, putting on his glasses.

"Go on, you're gonna be fine." Hermione says one last time, reaching up to kiss his cheek, and doing the same to Ron on her way out of the room. Heading to the front of the house, Hermione helps Ginny with the veil of her dress, tossing it over her face and hugging her friend one last time.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asks, Hermione nods, deciding to not mention the nerves, and stands in front of Ginny, who takes her Dads hand and prepares to go. As the music from outside starts up, a rendition of one of the wedding marches preferred by Ginny, they all take a deep breath and set off. Hermione and Luna in front, Ginny and Arthur behind followed by Some of the you get relatives of the family all in matching little dresses and a bunch of roses, apart from the boys who wear smart suits with a Rose in their button holes. Teddy Lupin stands up at the front with Harry and Ron, as a younger best man.

On her way down the aisle, Hermione noticed Harry's uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia sat next to a large boy who had to be Dudley, watching the procession nervously, or in the case of Dudley, who watched her walk down the aisle carefully, and continued to watch as she took her space behind Ginny at the front as she took Harry's hands. Rolling her eyes internally, and also feeling slightly flattered, Hermione tired her attention to the man who seemed to direct all official business like funerals and weddings in the wizarding world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about a delay in updating, but I have broken up from school for a week, so am hoping I'll be able to get updates done a bit quicker for a while now at least.**

**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx Thanks! Your review made me happy, sounds kind of sad... But it's true.**

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything in the marvellous world created by J.K. Rowling. **

The wedding ceremony passed without any real hitches, unless you counted Auntie Muriel's loud comments about all the red clashing with their hairs and ruining the photos, which Charlie (who had somehow ended up sat next to Hermione during the service) assured her that it was just a common thing she liked to do... Moan!

"That's one couple down..." Hermione mumbled, standing up with the others as they all stood to applaud the kissing newlyweds.

"This time next that'll be you huh?" Charlie leaned down to ask her with a roguish wink.

"In your dreams." She muttered under her breath, whilst also feeling very grateful for the distraction of Ginny and Harry finally coming up for air and being able to rush forward and embrace them.

Harry appeared a lot more at ease now, and was staring at his new wife as though he couldn't believe his luck.

Having been to a previous wizarding wedding before, Hermione was not too shocked by the extravagancies that only magic could allow, however she noted the shocked expressions of the Durselys as they stared at the many obvious signs of magic. Vernon and Petunia appeared to be trying to ignore the floating plates of food, instruments playing themselves and the tent which lit up of its own accord and hung suspended above the ground. Dudley on the other hand, appeared in his element as his goblet kept refilling itself with champagne, and the tray of cakes and other various snacks kept floating by, allowing his podgy hand to dart out and snatch a handful before it would drift off again, before returning later on. Hermione glanced over at the Durselys so often where they remained huddled together glancing furtively around them at the other guests. Luna was dancing (if you could call it that) on the virtually clear dance floor, Teddy was changing the colour of his hair rapidly as people around him cooed at his cute giggle, Mrs Weasley appeared a bit tipsy and was dancing energetically with Mr Weasley and Harry and Ginny were up dancing still, though they appeared more to be whispering in each other's ears.

Dudley continued to eye Hermione, and at some point must of got brave, because he suddenly got up and walked over. Petunia and Vernon eyed her beadily, perhaps trying to ascertain who she was, and if she was the sort to try and hex their precious son and make him grow a pigs tail (yes, the boys and Hagrid had told her a great deal about Dudley's experience with magic before). It was quite laughable really, especially when he just sat there awkwardly.

"Hello Dudley." She finally said; to put him out of his embarrassed misery. He blushed and was about to say something to her, when Charlie plonked himself down in between them looking somewhat disgruntled.

"I know they're married now, but it's a little hard watching my sister exchange saliva with a boy." He muttered to her, glaring at Harry and Ginny who were locked in said exchange in the middle of the dance floor. Hermione almost laughed as she saw Charlie's back go ramrod straight as Harry's hand moved to the small of Ginny's back (the very, very small of her back).

"I may have to go speak with him." Deciding it was time to intervene before Harry became incapable of enjoying his wedding night later; Hermione quickly stood and held out her hand.

"Oh come on big brother, dance. Stop worrying about your fully grown and more than capable sister." It worked; Charlie was distracted, and glanced down at her in shock as he stood up too.

"You want to dance? With me...?" he asked, almost sounded suspicious. Rolling her eyes, she simply took his hand and dragged him out.

"Yeah, it would look terrible if I don't and besides... I think Harry is rather attached to his balls." Charlie narrowed his eyes a little, but started to dance anyway.

The song had just drifted into a new single from the weird sisters, and there was a sudden surge towards the dance floor, of which both Hermione and Charlie were grateful to... It meant they could blend in with the crowd rather than stand out as a couple dancing together.

It wasn't exactly a fairy tale dance, Charlie did not appear to have much rhythm, and they mostly kind of just jigged and revolved a little to what they hoped was the music, but Hermione thought it wasn't too bad either. It was far more pleasant than dancing with the likes of the twins who liked to spin you around excessively till you were so dizzy you were tripping up your own feet ("I know were gorgeous Mia, but do you really have to fall out our feet so much?") and messing up the dancing even more.

As the song finally ended, they were both very glad to disappear back to a table and collapse with a glass of champagne apiece. Dudley was no longer sat at the table, and Hermione scanned the room before locating him and his parents saying an awkward goodbye to Harry. Dudley caught her eye briefly, before his gaze flickered to Charlie, then away again, and then he turned to leave with his parents after briefly shaking Harry's hand.

"I think I interrupted his move." Charlie said beside her, finishing the rest of his champagne in one and placing it back on one of the floating trays going past.

"Hmm?" asked Hermione, not following him. He merely nodded at the retreating back of Dudley and his parents slinking off into the darkness. "Oh! That's Dudley, you know... Harry's cousin, the one Fred and George gave that ton tongue toffee to that time."

"Oh, I'm not sorry anymore that I interrupted now. He sounded a right di-"

"People change." Hermione interrupted with a smile, "And you didn't sound too sorry in the first place."

Chuckling slightly, Charlie got to his feet, brushing off imaginary dust from his robes.

"Maybe I was never really sorry. You are far too pretty for a git like him though." With that, he walked off towards Harry pulling him aside for a talk while Ginny danced with Neville for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update in so long! I just finished my GCSE's, so I'm sure you can appreciate that I was pretty busy and couldn't find time to update.**

**That being said... I am back now and hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Hermione looked at herself in front of the mirror, scanning her outfit and the hairstyle that she had picked out at random the other day when Molly and Ginny demanded that she needed to pick one immediately with the wedding just around the corner.

Her hair had been straightened and then swept up into some kind of clasp which had a spell on it to prevent her hair from escaping.

A small whimper escaped her throat as she looked at herself, and she felt fortunate that Ginny had just gone to chase up the boys, allowing her this moment to herself.

It wasn't right, she told herself as her eyes gathered tears which threatened to escape her magically lengthened eyelashes that now fluttered under the weight of the water collecting on them.

Her mum used to say that every bride should feel beautiful on her wedding day. But Hermione didn't. She took in her appearance again and noted every single imperfection with it. The dress was good admittedly; when she had tried it on she had loved it... But now it just seemed to highlight everything she hated about this business, and the slight rip in the seam as she struggled to put it on did not help with these feelings at all.

She didn't feel beautiful, and this wasn't fair.

But if there was one thing being in the war had done for Hermione... It had taught her that sometimes life wasn't fair, so with that in mind, she gathered herself together (another perfume spritz, fresh coat of lip balm and a drying spell on her eyes) and picked up the bouquet of flowers which were waiting on her bed.

"You ready Hermione?" came the voice of Molly Weasley... Her new Mum.

"Yes, coming!" She replied quickly; glad when her voice didn't wobble.

She was surprised when Molly came into the room and, saying nothing, approached her and wrapped her arms around Hermione.

"You're gonna be okay." Was all she said as she pulled away.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered back to her. 

**Well aware it is short but yeah... Couldn't make it too long otherwise it would ruin chapters to come. Feel free to drop me a review, even if it is to moan at me for something I did wrong **


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! Whoo, I feel proud, I really struggle to carry on with stories. **

**So I will get on with writing it now then, I don't own it **

"Alright there Mione?" Ron asked, taking her arm as Harry did so on the other side of her too.

"What are you both doing here?" She replied, looking at them both in too much shock (momentarily forgetting that she hated any nickname) to take in Ron's question.

"Somebody has to give the bride away." Harry smiled sadly at her, as though he knew she had spent the night before wondering about this and crying about this very fact.

"And we figured we were the best lads up for the job." Ron continued.

"It was Ron's idea actually." Harry said quietly, smiling at his best friends.

Ron looked awkward suddenly and shuffled his feet as the tips of his ears went red, stammering something about shouldn't the music be starting soon.

"Oh come here both of you." Hermione whispered suddenly, pulling them both in for a hug and trying her hardest not to cry.

"Don't cry!" Ron exclaimed looking alarmed, "Mum will accuse us of upsetting you or something!"

A bubble of laughter rose up out of Hermione and once it was out she could not stop it.

And as the music began, and they were called upon to walk down the short aisle set up in the Weasley's garden, the bride was still a crying laughing mess as she tried to assemble herself.

As the music finally ended (upon their reaching Charlie at the end of the aisle next to the wizard officiator that still seemed to conduct everything in the wizarding world) her two best friends handed her over to Charlie, fighting grins and chuckles themselves.

"Are you... Okay..?" Charlie asked, sounding unsure as to how he was supposed to react to his bride.

A slight shrug of her shoulders told him she was not particularly sure herself yet, and they both turned to the officiator.

At Hermione's request the ceremony was to be over quick with no long winded speeches upon love in these times and strength they could draw from each other etc. They simply said their vows, exchanged rings and then sealed the deal (so to speak) with a chaste kiss which was placed more on the corner of her lips than the lips themselves, and yet still caused them both to blush furiously as everybody stood up to applaud them.

As there was no party as such everybody just stood around awkwardly for a few minutes not fully daring to congratulate Hermione on her wedding and yet unsure what else they should be talking about to her.

"Is anybody hungry?" Molly shouted over the awkward and nervous chatter after about ten minutes. Everybody in the vicinity seized upon this opportunity to escape and agreed loudly offering help to prepare a meal.

Hermione herself melted out of sight upstairs to get changed whilst everybody else pretended not to notice her sudden absence.

Charlie himself was not feeling particularly enthused at the idea of now spending the evening with everybody else, and Hermione heard his footsteps shortly afterwards climbing the stairs into his own room too.

**Thanks for reading, again not very long I know but I wanted to have these parts more broken up if you know what I mean? I don't know... I just felt it was right to end the chapters where I did.**

**With regards to the comments I had received earlier about Gay/Lesbian couples, don't worry, I take your comment on board (Sakura Lisel I think it was) and I will include these in my story. Any suggestions for pairings would be welcome, later on in the story there will be other couples/ people from the stories and maybe my own characters being added you see, so that will be a good time for me to include them. Especially once Charlie and Hermione leave the Weasley's house.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Not much actually happens in this chapter, because I felt I needed to actually get underway with some sort of relationship between Charlie and Hermione. But it is a bit longer than the previous two chapters **

**I do not own Harry Potter, and hope you enjoy this chapter. **** x**

Hermione stared up at the ceiling in the room she used to stay with Ginny in. Now that Ginny was married, she was sharing a bed with Harry now in a small cottage they had bought together. Molly had begun to cry at the idea at first, but even she knew it was for the best.

Couples needed space, time to be alone... None of the Weasley men were quite keen on the risk of walking in on their little sister in a compromising situation, such a situation would be all the more likely if they remained at the Weasley house, and so it was with reasonably good spirits her older brothers and Arthur helped Ginny moving her furniture to her new home and Molly sent them off with a freshly baked pie to feed them the first night.

It had been about five hours since Hermione Granger had become Hermione Weasley, and she still had not adjusted to the idea. The more she tried to think about it and picture herself now being a married woman... The more her heart rate sped up and she began to panic more.

The last guests had left ages ago now, and most of the family had retired to bed themselves. It was an early night sure but with another wedding first thing tomorrow nobody wanted to be too tired, and so all took advantage of Hermione's small wedding to catch up on sleep ready for the next day.

Ron and Luna's wedding was going to be a bit more elaborate then hers had been. Luna had asked for them to all wear yellow for the wedding and party afterwards, as it brought luck. She had tried to talk all the other brides she knew into wearing the lurid sunflower dresses she had selected for herself and her bridesmaids, but they had all managed to hold their own mercifully and had been able to wear the dresses they had picked for themselves.

The clock n the wall now read nine o'clock, it's golden hand having just moved from eight fifty-nine on to the large number twelve at the top of its face.

Hermione sat up in bed suddenly, sighing in frustration. No matter how hard she tried she could not settle. She felt too bad.

Getting up out of bed she crept over to the door of her room, grabbing her cardigan off the desk chair from where she had thrown it unceremoniously earlier on as she made her way into bed.

Pulling it on and tightly around herself she continued up the stairs onto the next floor where she knew Charlie's room was. Her hand paused about to knock, then she let it drop and simply walked in instead.

"Woah! Hey there!" exclaimed Charlie as darted up off his bed as soon as he saw the door open revealing Hermione.

With a very good reason too... He was wearing nothing but his boxers, Hermione realised this and blushed looking away as she felt the colour rush into her cheeks. Sure, being with on the run with Harry and Ron for so long during the war meant she had seen a fair amount of male... Anatomy, but that was Harry and Ron. They were like her brothers! She had blushed a little of course, and just excused herself and left them to whatever it was they had been doing which called upon the need for being naked. With Charlie though... This was her husband.

That thought was almost laughable really. Shouldn't she technically be even more comfortable with her husband than her best friends?

Deciding to just get on with what she had come here to do, Hermione forced herself to look back at Charlie, although she took care to only look into his eyes, and said what was on her mind.

"We need to talk."

Looking surprised, but willing, Charlie nodded and reached for a t-shirt that had been crumpled on the floor and went to sit down on his bed, indicating she could too if she so wished.

Perching herself precariously on the very edge of his sheets she continued to look him in the eye.

"So what's up?" He asked after a while, after clearing his throat awkwardly.

"We erm... I..." Taking a deep breath, she decided to start again, "I'm sorry."

Having clearly not expected that, Charlie blinked in confusion.

"What for?" He replied after a brief pause.

"I've not been fair. I have struggled against minor decisions and have ignored you and just... I didn't even try to give it a go." Shaking his head suddenly he scooted closer to her on the bed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for Mi- Hermione." He had hastily corrected himself at the glare she gave him, "It's not like it has been your fault... I have been just as unwilling really. I don't think I have actually spoken to you properly outside of being forced to, other than when we went for dinner after the ministry."

"Guess we just didn't want to actually face it..." Hermione surmised, looking down at the floor now she had said her bit.

"How about we start again?" He requested, causing her to look up once more, "We can give it a go right? I'm not saying we have to you know, like... Be a couple and like sleep together and everything..." He blushed on that last part, "But I mean... We can try at being friends right? Then once this is all over we can separate and still be on good terms? We may even end up liking each other." Again he blushed; even more so once he saw her blushing too. But he did not take the last comment back, if only not to make it any more obvious he had thought of the double meaning that last sentence may have depending upon how you heard it.

Hermione thought it best to ignore it too, and simply nodded enthusiastically, and smiled.

"Sure."

They lapsed into an awkward silence until Hermione stood up and announced she was tired and should probably go to bed now.

"Yeah... Me too." Charlie answered stifling a yawn, "If the newlyweds are the only ones tired come tomorrow everybody will talk!"

Hermione blushed, yet again, on her way to the door. He seemed to of regained his teasing humour now they had finished their awkward chat.

"Night." She whispered as she reached the landing outside his room.

"Night" He whispered back, leaning in briefly to give her a kiss on the cheek, before shutting his bedroom door.

Hermione could hear the soft padding of his feet heading back to his bed, as she stood there with her face still bright red. Cursing Charlie for having the power to make her blush so much in such a short space of time, she made her way back to her own room, but was unable to fully wipe the smile off her face as she did so


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! I'm back (yet again) **

**My sincere apologies if anybody is getting tired of the wedding descriptions, I know that sometimes when I have read marriage laws I just really want to get on with reading about the main ship :P **

**However I feel that Harry wedding was obviously gonna be important to include (Boy who lived for Pete sake!) and then obviously Hermione's and Charlie's was totally necessary. This chapter centres on the build up Ron and Luna's wedding, but their wedding will perhaps not be done in as much detail. I know that their wedding may not be classed as significant maybe but... I would feel terrible just cutting Ron out. Not only have I stolen his girlfriend/ wife in canon, but I have put her with his brother instead... Bit harsh to not at least let him have a chapter of fame! :P **

**Still, after this the weddings will end for a while. **

**Sorry about the long note, I do not own Harry Potter, and here is my new chapter. ****x**

The next morning Hermione woke up early and, feeling pretty good with how she had handled speaking to Charlie last night, decided she may as well get up and have a proper breakfast today. Due to nerves yesterday, and then wanting to avoid the guests later on, she hadn't eaten much at all yesterday bar a few mouthfuls of toast (which had felt like carpet in her mouth as she tried futilely to chew them). This had left her feeling slightly nauseous as the evening wore on, and had given her a resolution to eat something as soon as she felt better.

Grabbing her wash bag she headed to the bathroom first to have a quick shower and freshen up ready for the wedding later on.

Luckily nobody was awake yet (or at least not in this part of the Burrow) so she encountered nobody. Casting a locking charm on the bathroom door she quickly undressed and stowed her clothes in the laundry basket straight away, and stepped into the shower.

Water at the Burrow had been stretched to accommodate several parts of the house, and as wizards didn't have as many building regulations as Muggles did, the temperature and consistency of the water was very temperamental indeed.

It took many prods and gentle persuading with a variety of charms before the water became warm enough to be deemed a decent temperature for a shower at all, but eventually it got there and she proceeded to wash herself quickly (in case the water should give in again, which it often did when you were least suspecting it)

She lathered and rinsed her hair with a freebie wonder witch product off Fred and George, then quickly used her wand to remove any unwanted body hair (a much quicker, easier and less painful way than any Muggle method) before stepping out of the shower and drying herself quickly as her stomach had begun to rumble now.

Flinging the door open she was just about to walk out at top speed when she noticed Charlie there, hand raised mid air as though he had been about to knock.

"Morning!" She said brightly, ignoring the pink which had already began to creep into her cheeks again. _At least he was wearing proper pyjamas,_ today she thought to herself.

"Morning." He yawned, stretching slightly, "Was just about to knock, thought you were attempting to drown yourself with the amount of time you were in there!"

"I wasn't in there that long." Hermione retaliated, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Mature." Charlie said with a grin, "You about done anyway? I could use a wash and I wanna have some breakfast before I got to get all fancied up for the wedding." Smiling at the obvious distaste for flashy weddings in his tone, Hermione nodded and made her way downstairs. "Could you get me a drink dearest? Coffee will do!" He called after her in a mocking sickly sweet voice. Raising a hand to acknowledge him, without turning around to give him the satisfaction of thinking he had influence on her, she continued on her way.

"Morning, Hermione Dear." Said Mrs... Molly, when she entered the kitchen and took a seat at the scrubbed wooden table before helping herself to a piece of toast which had been buttered ready for whoever fancied toast. "Did you sleep well?" She went on.

Nodding Hermione stood up; remembering the request Charlie had made, and began to make a cup of coffee ready for him.

"Good." Molly said, smiling at her briefly, before returning to the frying pan, which currently contained five sausages.

"Morning, Mum." Charlie said brightly as he walked in the room.

"Good morning dear!" She replied, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, smashing." He answered, reaching for the cup of coffee on the table next to Hermione, "Cheers Mi- Hermione." He said, before taking a large gulp.

"You are welcome." She replied, unable to keep the smile off her face again.

"Good morning everybody!" The tell tale dreamy voice told them all it was Luna long before she appeared in the kitchen. Everybody said morning back, and began chatting to her eagerly about the wedding later on.

"I'm getting pretty bloody sick of weddings." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"You and me." Charlie murmured back to her, "Why everybody can't just have a quick and easy one like ours? That was pretty much an ideal wedding!" It was clear as soon as he had said the words he wished he hadn't, and anxiously watched her reaction. Feeling another twinge of guilt at the way she put him on edge with regards, Hermione just decided to agree with him.

"Pretty much, I bet Luna has planned a proper full on wedding though."

"Yeah. Probably with an expedition for crumpled horny-" Charlie began, but was cut off by Hermione giggling, "What's so funny if I may ask?" he questioned, grinning as he knew full well what.

"Um, I think it is 'horned' rather than 'horny'."She snorted.

"Yeah, but I was on about Ron!" he insisted, causing Hermione's almost silent giggle to erupt into a full scale laughing fit which instantly drew everybody's attention.

"Are you quite alright there Hermione dear?" Asked Molly, sounding unsure as to what was happening.

"I'm fine!" Hermione reassured her, before meeting Charlie's eye, and both began laughing once more.

"It'll be the euphoria of the wedding night." Luna told Molly wisely, which instantly sobered up both Hermione and Charlie in seconds.

"I highly doubt it Luna." Ron said after a while, "Hardly the most romantic of weddings now was it?" he asked the room at large, chuckling at his own joke.

"Sure it was." Luna persisted, "Charlie couldn't take his eyes off Hermione all throughout the wedding, and they spent the night together."

Instantly all eyes went to them, as if to read if this was true for themselves.

"We didn't like... Do anything!" Hermione defended.

"Yeah, we just needed to talk." Charlie added, coming to her rescue. Everybody seemed to find this hard to believe, but after another five, or ten, minutes they had no choice but to accept it.

**So there you have it. **

**Next chapter will be the wedding of Ron and Luna, after which there will be a "Wedding break" and then not long after that they will have to return to Romania for Charlie's work. **

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think so far. **** xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed/followed or favourite my story. It makes me really... Happy seems a bit... Too plain a word, but it does. **

**Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter, and here is the new chapter. **** xx**

When the kitchen became too full with the guests who had spent the night at Weasley house, Hermione decided now would be a good time to slip upstairs and get ready before everybody else realised the time and there would be a mad dash for bathrooms and the stairs would be flooded with everybody in the house racing up and down them on various errands.

Charlie had left anyway by the time she managed to get away, so there wasn't even anybody to really talk to, seeing as everyone was busy with the bride. Turning the corner at the end of the hall, she began the long walk up the stairs to reach her room.

"Stalking me?" Charlie whispered suddenly, appearing behind her, causing her to jump about a foot in the air.

"No!" she answered defiantly when she had regained her composure somewhat, "You were the one who followed me to the bathroom earlier."

"And you came to my bedroom last night." He teased.

"Woah, save it guys." Said Ginny, appearing on the stairs just behind them all of the sudden.

"Ginny!" Said Hermione, rushing forward to hug the red head who she hadn't seen since the wedding yesterday. Charlie rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like "Girls!" before walking on ahead up to his room. Hermione watched him go, feeling slightly empty, then turned back to Ginny quickly, shaking the feeling off. "What time do you call this?!" She demanded jokingly, tapping an imaginary watch on her wrist.

"Sorry, Harry wanted to have a lay... In." Ginny told her with a wink.

"Lovely Gin. I really, really, wanted to know that." Hermione said cringing slightly at the thought of her two friends doing exactly that, before wishing she could erase that from her mind forever.

"Oh don't be such a prude Mione. From how everybody down there tells me you yourself were having a bit last night anyway!"

Blushing, yet AGAIN, Hermione shook her head furiously.

"No, I couldn't sleep and so I thought I should go speak to Charlie and try and sort out what we are going to do. We agreed to just try and be friends." She explained, rolling her eyes when Ginny raised hers. "Nothing happened." She reiterated.

"Okay Mione, sure." Ginny smiled, but it was more of a _I don't believe you, but I will pacify you by pretending I do, _kind of smile, and didn't really reassure Hermione that Ginny believed her at all.

**************Separate time**************

At last the time came for the wedding of Ron and Luna, and Hermione and Ginny assembled themselves behind Luna and her Dad to walk down the aisle behind her.

The wedding tent looked very different to how Ginny and Hermione had arranged it for their wedding, with lots more yellow present and several other Luna-ish quirks, such as the row of chairs she had insisted be left empty, and her request the garden gnomes be allowed to remain in the garden.

Auntie Muriel had been heard to complain about their presence, probably owing to fact one of these gnomes had bitten her on the foot as she tried to nudge it out of her way with the end of her toe. Hermione rushed forward to assist her, but soon wished she hadn't after the infuriating old woman began commenting on her skinny ankles and bad posture yet again, as she seemed to do nearly every wedding that she saw Hermione at.

Eventually though, and after several more distinct noises of offense as the garden gnomes swore at the guests or bit them if they blocked their sunlight, the wedding kicked off and ran relatively well.

As Hermione and Ginny walked down the aisle behind Luna, they got a good view of Rons face, and strangely enough... He looked happy to be there. As Luna approached he actually beamed at her, and when he said his vows, it didn't seem at all forced.

"Ron seems to be quite taken with her after all." Ginny whispered to Hermione, who nodded and applauded the newlyweds along with everybody else.

"Maybe they will actually work out after all." She said, as she watched the couple embrace briefly before turning to face the guests.

Unlike Hermione, Ron and Luna had been perfectly happy to have a party after their wedding, and they did many of the traditional wedding things that most couples did. Watching them together, everybody was in an agreement that they would stand an equally good chance of falling in love and being good for each other as any couple that had longer to date.

"Come on." Charlie said suddenly, appearing in front of Hermione, holding his hand out.

"What?" She asked, truly stupefied for a moment as to what he was wanting her to do. Rolling his eyes he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"You made me dance at Ginny's wedding; I'm going to make you dance now." He explained, leading her over to the dance floor where most couples were currently doing slow dances together. Only partially resisting, Hermione allowed herself to be lead away and began to dance with him slowly in the weird awkward way that they were capable of.

"Seen any crumple hornies yet?" He whispered as they moved around the floor.

"Hmm, not yet... You?" She asked with mock curiosity.

Nodding his head he deliberately spun her around, using the pretence of a twirl, to point out Luna and Ron, the latter of which was looking very... Interested, in his bride all the sudden.

"I don't get it." Hermione laughed as she moved back towards Charlie, "A few days ago he hated the idea of marrying her!" She told him, shaking her head at Ron who was now listening to Luna, who was very animated and moving her arms to illustrate something (probably some strange creature she had dreamt up).

"They have been spending a lot of time together... And they stayed up late talking last night too. That's how Luna knew about you visiting me, she told me whilst you were decorating the trees earlier on."

"Oh." Hermione said, because she couldn't think of anything else.

The music changed, but she was too lost in thought to realise and they just carried on semi dancing even though they had grinded to a halt and were just kind of revolving on the spot now.

"You alright?" Charlie asked, watching her carefully.

"Hmm? Oh yes, I'm fine. Thanks." She returned, with a smile, "I was just thinking about Ron. I think Luna will be good for him." She added, seeing the question in his eyes.

"Me too." He agreed.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, and this time when the song changed, Hermione realised and went to go sit back down after thanking him.

The rest of the evening, mercifully as she was starting to get bored after half an hour or so of dancing, passed quickly, and soon (or so it seemed) she was climbing into bed.

It had been a good wedding really; she thought sleepily, not her cup of tea perhaps... But for Luna and Ron it had clearly been perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am back yet again, because well my life has pretty much just been fanfiction since I broke up from school and I am very, very, proud of myself for managing to keep writing. I haven't had too much writers block (which I'll normally get after a while) so yeah. **

**As ever, I do not own Harry Potter, that would be J.K. Rowling. **

**Now on with the next chapter! **** xx**

"Hermione?" Called a distant sounding voice accompanied by a light knocking noise. Turning over in bed, Hermione grunted in response, not fully ready to drag herself up yet.

"Can I come in?" the owner of the voice asked, it sounded familiar, so she grunted once again.

"I need to talk to you." It was Charlie.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, blearily opening her eyes to see him standing at the foot of her bed.

"Just after three." Charlie answered, sitting down on her bed and making himself at home.

"Three?!" Hermione practically screeched at him, "Couldn't this of waited just a while longer Charlie?!" she demanded.

"Not really..." He grimaced shuffling slightly on the pale blue sheets.

"Well this better be good." She said sitting up fully in bed and flicking her wand in the direction of her bedside lamp to switch it on. Charlie paused briefly, as if unsure how to word what he was about to say. Before seemingly deciding he should just blurt it out.

"I need to go back to Romania." He said eventually. It took a moment for the words to sink in.

"Why?" she asked eventually, hoping it was something that would require only him to go.

"Because..." he seemed to be struggling with how he should word this next part, several times he opened and closed his mouth as though unsure of what to say.

"Just spit it out for goodness sake." Hermione said fast losing patience with his lack of explanation. It was three in the morning, and she was very tired. He couldn't have picked a worse time to behave like this.

"I need to sort out paperwork, because I'm moving back over here." He managed. That was unexpected, and a wave of guilt washed over her.

"Why?" she whispered softly, looking down. Charlie shuffled nervously again, and lowered his voice.

"Because technically... I shouldn't be erm... Living there at all." He murmured, his voice so low she struggled to hear what he had said.

"What?" That was even more unexpected. Sighing Charlie began to explain it all to her.

"Didn't you think it was strange how I was involved in the Uk's law even though I'm based in Romania? I couldn't be bothered with all the paperwork when I was seventeen, what young lad would?! So I just got a friend of mine to sneak me a load of passport and legal document stuff. On the Ministry of Magic's records, I don't live in Romania, I live in a small cottage in Wales and I'm not on the dragon enclosures official records in Romania."

"But... You were there with them at Twiwizard tournament... Along with the ministry of magic and everybody..." Hermione said confused by his version of events.

"Yeah, I have a friend who works over there; he listed me as helping them out that night. I'm a registered dragon tamer, but just not an actual employee of them."

"Right so..." Hermione struggled to make sense of it, why did this mean he had to go back now?

"So I'm going to come clean... Sort of. My friend in Romania is setting up a dragon breeding business over in Wales, he wants me to supervise it for him, and he can't run them both at the same time, so he just wrote to me offering me the chance. Look." He handed her a crumpled and travel worn piece of parchment which explained the offer Charlie had just told her about and was signed by a Mr Thomas James Metcalfe.

"Well that's great!" Hermione told him enthusiastically when she got to the end of the letter, which made a lot more sense to her rather than the jumbled whispered version Charlie had given her just now.

"You need to come with me." He said, looking a bit more at ease now she had understood, "And we have to go now, we can't explain to anybody here see." A sneaking suspicion dawned on Hermione, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Your parents don't know you are not actually an official worker in Romania do they?"

He shook his head, looking slightly abashed now she had seen right through this.

"Charlie, they are your family!" Hermione hissed, leaning forward for effect.

"I know!" He sighed, running a hand through his long hair and looking pretty lost, "But I didn't know I was going to be out of work when I ran away and-" She cut him off at once.

"You ran away from home?" She asked in disbelief. He nodded glumly.

"Yeah. I just... I didn't want to have some boring banking job or work in the ministry. I didn't know exactly what Bill meant about 'banking' at this point... And neither did Mum or Dad. They wanted us to go into the ministry, they were fine with Bill taking up banking, but when I told them I wanted to do something with dragons they weren't too pleased. But I really could not stand the thought of Gringotts or the ministry. So I ran off to see my mate, but he told me he couldn't be seen to have me on official records when I was not registered as a resident of the country." He paused, "So I lived in a little hut and had to clear off during inspections or pretend to be on work experience."

"But you come home now?" Hermione was starting to understand where he was coming from now. If somebody tried to force her into a job she didn't want... Would she of reacted any different? Probably not.

"Yeah," he smiled now, "They finally found me. It was during your first year at Hogwarts actually. That's when they came to visit me. I heard they were coming though... And I couldn't bear to have them see me struggling for work in a little hut. So I stole a uniform from the enclosure office, and went running out to greet them. Things kind of spiralled... And they think I'm a wealthy dragon keeper on a big reserve living a bachelor dream."

"Not really bachelor anymore." Hermione pointed out, and he nodded in agreement.

"Guess not... That's why I need you to come with me, sign a few documents and then we can get back as soon as it's all taken care of. About a week or so at most."

"The twins wedding is on the 21st," she reminded him, "We need to be back for that."

"Does that mean you'll come?!" He said, a genuine smile appearing on his freckled face now he had gotten it all off his chest.

Nodding, she clambered out of bed and stretched, fighting a yawn as she did so.

"I'll need to get packed..." She warned him, he nodded, jumping up off the bed himself and heading towards the door.

"I'll write them a note, I'll wait for you in the kitchen?" He breathed as he pulled the door open.

Nodding again, Hermione began to pull some clothes out of her drawers and put them in the small beaded bag which she had kept after the war. It came in handy when she needed to travel and couldn't carry a lot.

**So there we go **

**If there was any confusion with what happened there let me know, and thanks for reading **** xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so seemed there was a bit of confusion regarding what had happened with regards to last chapter/ what I meant.**

**So I made a list to clarify (I like making lists see)**

**Charlie and Bill didn't want to work in ministry of magic, so Bill goes to work in the banking side of work, but does not mention that he is a curse breaker. They do this because they don't want to have a "boring office job" style career type in the ministry.**

**Charlie wants to work with dragons, so he jumps at the chance of working with his friend who offers him a spot working at his reserve in Romania, and runs away from home. Causing a bit of a divide between him and his brothers for a few years.**

**Charlie doesn't bother filling out all the paper work to become a citizen in Romania, as a result of this his friend tells him he cannot offer him a proper job. **

**So yes, Charlie was working and would be perfectly capable and qualified of taking care of dragons, BUT he would not be receiving a large pay and would have been living slightly rough. I think this purely because I would imagine they would have to have him on record as a work experience type person to enable to even have him on site. **

**Due to pride and his love of dragons even if he is only receiving a low wage, Charlie does not tell his parents or return home admitting his dreams of being a dragon tamer have failed.**

**After a while, Molly and Arthur locate their son and decide to go out and see him. (I chose to have this take place in the first year of Hogwarts for our golden trio, because that is the time we are told they go see him in Romania as a spontaneous decision)**

**Charlie receives word they are coming and steals one of the uniforms and greets them as though he truly has a great job there. **

**Over the years the lie has just built up and he hasn't wanted to admit what really happened.**

**This was the reason why he was included in the marriage law even though he "lives" and "works" in Romania. **

**Currently his friend has decided to open a reserve in the rural part of Wales Charlie is supposed to actually be living on Ministry records. As he can't run both at the same time, he wants Charlie to work out there and this will mean he will no longer need to be an 2illegal worker" as he will now be where he is supposed to be. **

**He needs Hermione to go with him to sign for stuff as she is classed as his wife, plus it would look fishy to leave his wife (You will understand why after this chapter when you see the note he left his family) **

**Hope that helped at least a little? **** Let me know if it is still unclear, I don't always explain things too well is all, and I know I can beVERY confusing when trying to explain an idea I have had. **

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed, especially thanks to ****xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**** I always love reading your reviews **** xxx**

**Sorry about the long note, just needed to explain **** xxx**

"Long distance apparating really isn't my thing." Hermione mumbled as soon as the initial shock of the apparition had worn off and they were both able to breathe again.

"Yeah sorry..." Charlie replied, stepping away from her as he blinked in the early morning light.

"Is this erm... Where you stay..?" Hermione asked him, nodding her head towards the peculiar looking building in front of them both. It was a hut like building with a rounded roof that looked to be thatched and had whitewashed walls covering it. He nodded and they both stood looking awkwardly at it until it dawned on him to show her inside.

"Tom lends it to me during the time I'm here for a low enough price." He explained as he pushed the roughly cut door open and waved his wand at the lamps inside so they burst into life at once.

"Where exactly are we then?"

"About... Twenty something Miles from Tulcea," When Hermione only looked more puzzled he clarified further, "Eastern Romania."

"Oh." She couldn't think of what to say to that, so instead changed the topic, "What did you tell them in your note?" She inquired as she sat down on a sofa which was looking inviting to her due to being so tired.

"Um..."

*Flashback from Charlie's point of view*

The still dark house creaked around Charlie as he tried to think of what to tell his parents to explain their absence for a week or more?

Not yet totally sure, he began to write anyway knowing they were short of time...

_**Decided to go for a short break to Romania just until Fred and Georges wedding. Sorry for the short notice but it was pretty short notice this morning. Just need some space to adjust to this whole marriage thing for a while. **_

_**Just feel we needed some time to just be husband and wife before we will have too many pressures and stuff heaping on us. **_

_**Don't bother owling too much, we are likely to be very busy over the next few days and won't have much time to reply. **_

_**Love you all and we will see you in about a week or so,**_

_**Love, **_

_**Charlie and Mione x**_

_Yeah... That would have to do_, he thought chewing his quill as he tried to think about what else he could put, until shrugging he rolled the parchment up and left it on the side where his mum would certainly see it when she came down to make breakfast that day.

*End flashback*

"I just basically explained that we were going to be in Romania for a while and to bother owling too much because we would be busy."

"That makes it sound like we are gonna be having loads of sex Charlie." Hermione pointed out dryly rolling her eyes at his poor wording. Normally she would of been worried about what people would think, but it was probably better they thought they were having a bit of alone time as a couple rather than trying to undo a big lie he had told them for years now.

"Maybe that was what I'm planning?" He winked back at her and causing her to laugh.

"Well that's certainly not what I'm planning." Hermione replied in answer to his shocked expression as she stood up and grabbed her beaded bag once more, "I'm pretty tired, can I maybe catch another couple of hours sleep before we have to start sorting stuff out?"

"Yeah, sure. There's only one bed though... You can have it, I'll take the sofa." He said, leading her over to the room he was on about.

Hermione looked at the large bed longingly, then turned away and shook her head.

"It's okay. I'll have the sofa." She insisted, making her way back over to it and experimentally laying down using one of the cushions as a pillow.

"Sure?" Charlie asked, and Hermione could hear the longing in his voice for her to say yes.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be right of me to toss you out of your bed. I'll sleep on here for now."

"Okay. I'm gonna go see how the dragons have been doing."

**Sorry about this chapter, I didn't really like it that much, struggled to write it really. But yeah, sorry if anybody wanted a great gentlemanly act from Charlie. I just don't like to have my characters being too perfect. **

**And as for Hermione rejecting the bed, I know that is something I would DEFIINITLEY do if I was in her position. *shrug* sorry if anybody didn't like it.**

**So now Charlie and Hermione are stuck in Romania for a week (maybe slightly longer) wonder what'll happen hmm? **** xxx**


End file.
